


Spider's Web

by MagicRobot



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Biting, Bondage, Dominance, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Pain, Scratching, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:39:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Airachnid provides a little demonstration for Breakdown. Explicit sticky</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spider's Web

Airachnid leered at her prey, prone to the berth with synthetic spider silk. Her slender extra appendages twitched as she watched her prey squirm, completely immobile and at her mercy. Smirking, she leaned over the larger frame.

“I hear that you’ve developed an interest in me, Breakdown.” Fangs glinting in the dim lighting of the room, she leaned closer to Breakdown’s face. Her smirk widened as Breakdown’s squirming turned to shivers at the proximity. 

“S-so, what?” asked Breakdown, desperately trying to mask the tremble in his voice, while simultaneously pretending to be indifferent. Airachnid chuckled at his bravado, tracing a servo against Breakdown’s cheek, her talons scraping across the plating. 

“I thought you would appreciate a demonstration,” she purred, sliding between Breakdown’s legs. Breakdown whimpered slightly, whether from fear or excitement, Airachnid didn’t care to find out. The appendages along her back flared around her, creating a cage around the two of them. 

She grinned toothily as she began to explore Breakdown’s chassis, her small talons able to flitter underneath the bulky armor with ease. Breakdown squirmed on the berth, but otherwise did not protest. Nipping along Breakdown’s neck cabling, her servos slowly slithered down Breakdown’s body until they rested on his hips. 

Her fangs left behind tiny punctures in the wiring, and she grinned as energon began to seep out in her wake. Eagerly lapping at the substance, she trailed her lips over Breakdown’s cheek plating, until she hovered over Braindown’s lips. The mech’s venting hitched slightly and she smirked.

“Enjoying yourself, Breakdown?” she grinned, leaning down to capture Breakdown’s lips in a searing kiss. Her fangs caught on his bottom lip as she pulled away, and she smirked at the lustful expression on the ex-Wrecker’s face. 

“I’ll take that as a yes,” she intoned, pulling away from Breakdown.

“S-shut up,” he stuttered, moaning, as Airachnid rubbing at his interface panel. She dug harshly into the covering, denting it slightly. Breakdown’s fans kicked on with a roar.

Airachnid chuckled, her servos leaving deep grooves in the metal as her claws dug into the paneling. Breakdown whimpered, arching up into the touches. “I always did enjoy your  _intelligent_  comebacks.” Her talons wiggled their way underneath the paneling, knicking sensitive wires in her wake. Breakdown howled.

“Why Breakdown, I would have never pegged you for a screamer.” Breakdown glared. Airachnid’s ever-present smirk widened even more as she yanked the cover from the mech’s frame, Breakdown’s screams echoing around the room. 

She laughed, tossing the panel across the room. Breakdown’s shrieks eventually subsided as she dipped her claws into the waiting valve. She noted a distinct wetness as she entered the valve and she grinned. Her claws scratched along the walls, drawing energon in their wake, and causing Breakdown to yelp in pain.

Withdrawing quickly, she unsheathed her own gleaming spike, leaning over Breakdown as she entered him. “You scream so nicely,” she purred, and proceeded to start a brutal, punishing pace.

Breakdown yowled, the calipers in his valve squeezing roughly over the intrusion. His nodes were rubbed mercilessly, creating painful friction. He twisted in his bonds, and despite himself, he found the steady ebb of overwhelming pleasure consume him. Moaning, he let his body lay limp as his pain receptors got used to the motions.

Airachnid purred, her servos digging into Breakdown’s hip plating to steady herself as she thrusted. Her wicked grin never left her face as she pounded into the bigger mech, his distressed noises only driving her further. The valve around her rippled as pain turned to pleasure, and she purred.

As overload approached, her pace quickened rapidly, Breakdown moaning unabashedly under her. She bendt and bite Breakdown’s neck harshly as transfluid dribbled from her spike, spare droplets leaking from the debauched valve. A few moments later, the distinct feeling of a valve overlord constricted her spike and she moaned despite herself.

Breakdown groaned through he overload, the pain of the bite only intensifying his pleasure. Airachnid lazily lay on top of him, licking at the energon as it dribbled out. She kissed Breakdown hungrily.

“I’d say that was thoroughly enjoyable, wouldn’t you say, Breakdown,” she said. “Perhaps we could do it again sometime.”

Breakdown groaned, but his quivered in want at the suggestion. 


End file.
